She Will Always Be a Broken Girl
by UnicornsRFluffy
Summary: My thoughts on what would have happened if they had killed Granny off in The Miller's Daughter. Eventually RedHook.
1. Your Friends are Gone

I have long shipped the RedHook. This is an idea that came to me when seeing Granny was a possible kill choice. So if they don't kill Cora and make Snow join the darkside, this is what I would like to see.

* * *

Ruby did not think. If she did she would fall apart and there wasn't time for that. She had lost her entire family based on a stupid, stupid choice. Snow lost sight of who she was for one second, and…no she couldn't think about it. This was Rumplestilkin's fault. She couldn't forgive Snow. She was alone. She wanted them to pay, but she wasn't an evil person. She would let Hook out and let him deal with his crocodile. Then she could fall apart. Then she could think. She focused on her task as she stepped onto the Jolly Roger.

Hook was out of ideas. It looked like he would have to stay in the hold of his own ship until someone came to let him out. He was sitting on the floor, head leaned back against the wall, eyes closed. He immediately perked up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. He slowly rose to his feet as a woman emerged from the shadows. He didn't recognize her. She was very beautiful, but that wasn't what caught and held his attention. It was the sorrow in her eyes. They were filled with unshed tears. Her jaw was set and determined. The way she moved, bespoke a woman holding herself together tightly, lest she fly apart in all directions. She stopped in front of him. He realized in that moment her intention was to free him. She unlocked the door, and made eye contact with him for a brief second. He broke it because that much pain was unbearable to see. She then moved silently into the cell and left him a large space to leave. He didn't think she could move any farther. She looked past him now and uttered a single word. "Go." He hesitated. That single syllable was laced with so many emotions; none of them good. He had only heard that sound fall from his own lips when he lost his Milah. Hearing it again now made that seem like a lifetime ago. He stared at her unmoving body for just a second longer, and then he walked out using the space she had created. Part of him felt awful for leaving, but a much larger part of him had been consumed with revenge for far too long to pass up this opportunity. He kept walking, he didn't stop when he heard her take a deep breath, and he didn't give pause when he heard her fall to her knees. He did however stop abruptly when he heard her devastated and heart wrenching sobs. He briefly considered turning back and going to her. He was still a human being after all, and whatever her loss it was a great one. He decided there was no way he could offer her the comfort she needed. She didn't know him, and if she had come her to release him it was with a purpose. So, he decided instead to go on. The only reason she would have to release him would have to do with Rumplestiltskin. He would not let her down. He would kill his crocodile for them both. He was a rouge, a pirate, a scoundrel and a great many other things much worse, but he had felt loss and grief. The kind that threatens to rip you apart from the inside. For that very reason, he would complete the task she didn't have the strength to ask him to do.

* * *

Feedback is always welcome and yes Ruby's part is meant to be choppy and disjointed. :)


	2. Seven Devils

**I actually hadn't planned on finishing it, but there seems to be some interest in this idea. This chapter is a bit rough and definitely a transition. Let me know what you think. If there is enough of a response, I'll keep it going. I'm also going to up the rating.**

**All characters belong to ABC. **

* * *

Ruby sat in the floor of the shower. The hot water had run out long ago, but she was still not planning on moving anytime soon. The stream of water beat down on her body, and mixed with the tears that were still streaming down her face. She was amazed that she still had the ability to cry. She felt so numb and had cried so much. She cried, because she had lost her Granny, the only blood she had left, the woman that had loved her and raised her, the one person that truly understood her burden. She was gone now and it had been at her best friend's hand. She cried over that betrayal. It had been an accident, but she was too grief stricken to even begin trying to comprehend that. Snow had never slipped and watching Ruby's struggled had helped her with her own, but here they were. Snow had lite the candle over the wrong heart. Ruby would never be able to forgive her. Not completely. Not really. She had lost her best friend and sister, and, of course, had cried for that as well. Finally, what felt like hours later, she found the strength to get up out of the bottom of the shower. She let herself go on to autopilot. She dried off, brushed her teeth, put on fresh pajamas. She wasn't going to leave the house, and putting on real clothes was too much of a hassle for staying in. She twisted her hair into a bun and secured it. The next logical thing to do was to eat. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten and wasn't sure she would be able to even now, but she had to at least try. She walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was exactly the way Granny had left it. She couldn't find it in her to move even one thing, so she sat at the table in defeat. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. How was she going to make it on her own? She had never been completely alone before. She had Granny, then Snow, and eventually even David and the dwarves. She knew she was stronger than she believed, but this was the first time in her entire life where she had no direction. She was adrift on a sea with no idea which way was north.

A knock on the back door pulled her from her spiral of depression and self-pity. No one used that door except for Granny and herself. The back yard was contained by 8 foot tall fencing and no gate. The ivy grew over the sides giving it the false sense of isolation in the middle of the town. She rose from her seat, curiosity peeked, and went to the door. She was very surprised to see the pirate standing there. She open the door enough to let him in, then quickly shut it behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Killian couldn't help but notice she looked even younger that when she had been on his ship the week before. Her face was completely natural and her hair was pulled up with strands falling out and framing her face, softening the otherwise harsh hairstyle. Her eyes however were still full of sadness and watery from crying. Then he realized she had asked him a question and was waiting on a reply. "I'm here, because I need your help." She looked confused. He didn't know whether to laugh or feel flattered. She obviously didn't think he would need anything to accomplish the task of getting rid of Rumplestiltskin. "Why would you think I can help you?"

"Well I can't go to Regina, and that charming little family is now close to the crocodile. Also, there is the fact that you are the one that freed me." Her face didn't change at all through his explanation.

"I didn't think about that. I guess you will want to stay here as well?" Her tone was more matter of fact that upset.

"If there is any room that would be lovely. I have been run off my own ship it seems. They will be looking for me everywhere."

"Not everywhere. No one will believe that I would ever hide you here. They have no idea that I've gone rogue, for the lack of a better term. Luckily for you, the only guest we had is now staying with the Dwarves, so it will be just you and me here." It was clear to Killian that she had made up her mind. He would be staying here and whatever happened they would be staying very low key. He waited for her to speak again, but she remained silent. She had moved away from him and was looking out the window. It was the first time he was allowed to openly stare at her. She was tall, had a complexion that reminded him of porcelain, her hair was dark and obviously long, her eyes were a color somewhere between green and blue, and he briefly wondered if they sparkled when she smiled. Right now seeing a real smile on her face was about as likely as him giving up on his revenge. She was a beautiful woman and he couldn't help but see the similarities between her and him Milah. He waited a few minutes more. She still didn't move or speak and he wondered if she had forgotten him completely. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

Ruby was brought back out of her thoughts by the noise of someone clearing their throat. The pirate. How on earth was she able to forget about him while he was standing only 5 feet away from her? He looked amused that she had jumped. She chalked up her lack of attention to the grief she was currently going through. "I'm sorry. I just got lost for a second."

"Not a problem." He was going to continue but the sound of her stomach interrupted. Ruby could feel the blush creep into her cheeks. "When was the last time you ate, love?" She was uncomfortable with the endearment, but doubted she could get him to stop using it. "I don't really remember. It's been an overwhelming week." She trailed off. Her memories threatening to take over. She barely caught the softening of his face. "Sometimes when you are that upset it's hard to remember silly little things like eating." It was said in such a kind way that she was taken aback and one side of her face turned upward involuntarily. It felt wrong to smile though and she immediately backed away from it and focused on getting him settled, so she could go back to being alone in her room. Today already felt overwhelming. "If you follow me, I can show you to your room."

"Lead on, my lady."

Killian followed her to a room at the end of the hall. The inside was large, and it had a desk, a bookshelf, and two large windows. "This is a very nice room." Killian was doing his best here to be kind. The girl looked as fragile as a baby bird, and he knew that she would need to deal with most of her grief before she would be any real use to him. "The bathroom is the second door on the left and my room is the one right next door. You saw the kitchen, and the living room is down the stairs and to the right. If you have any questions you know where to find me. Enjoy your stay." The last was said with a sarcastic and very forced smile. Killian waited for her to enter her room before falling onto the bed and starting on his plans to help this girl so he could get his revenge.

Ruby wasn't exactly sure why she had put him next door to her. Maybe it was because she didn't want to feel so alone. Maybe it was because she wanted him to be close enough to keep an eye on. She wasn't sure, but felt that it was most likely both. She laid in her bed grateful for something else to thing about for the first time in a week. Then she heard a knock on the front door.

She rose quickly knowing that this wasn't Ashley with an update on the diner, she had a key. She knew that whoever it was she didn't want to see them. She exited her room and saw Killian poking his head out of his door. She gave him a quick once over, before telling him simply to 'Stay'. She padded down the stairs and approached the front door. She slowly opened it, blinking repetitively trying to get her eyes to adjust to the sun. There on her door step, was someone she had been expecting to see sooner or later.

"Hi, Ruby."

"Emma."

* * *

**I bet you all thought it was gonna be Snow :) It's a little early for that confrontation. Besides Mary Margaret would be a mess right now. Read and Review. **


	3. The Day I Lost My Voice

**So this chapter is ridiculously long and slightly rushed, but I needed to get it all in there. I now have a good idea of what is going to happen and should be able to post once a week. As long as you guys are interested I will keep going. **

**ABC owns it all. **

* * *

_"What could be an anchor here,  
With a storm on the rise,  
When you never meant to see so clear,  
When smoke gets in your eyes  
And the man in the moon  
Never makes his replies understood"  
_

The Day I Lost My Voice by Copeland

"Hi, Ruby."

"Emma."

Ruby didn't open the door any further than she need to stick her head out. She waited. It was more than a little obvious that her behavior was making Emma quite uncomfortable.

"How are you?" Her face and voice were sincere. Ruby realized how far she had removed herself, when instead of being compelled to share she felt herself become obstinate.

"Emma, why are you really here?" Emma's face dropped and for a moment she felt a shadow of regret. That vanished completely with Emma's next words.

"Hook has disappeared. We really need your help. I know you don't want to help us right now, and I don't blame you, but we can't find him without you." Emma was pleading with her. She knew that this was the last place she wanted to be.

"Emma I have no interest in chasing after a pirate. You are going to have to find a new blood hound." It was delivered in such and icy and caustic tone, part of her thought Regina would have been proud. She was changing. It was a terrifying thought. She started to shut the door, she was just super over today. Emma stuck her hand out to stop the door. From the look of shock on Emma's face she guessed her glare could level a small town.

"Ruby, please don't do this. She's your best friend. They were your family."

"My family is dead. Put yourself in my place and ask me that again." Emma thought about it and didn't utter another word. "While you're at it, ask you mom how my mother died." Ruby really didn't harbor ill will over that incident, but she was trying to send a message. When you become someone's best friend you learn which buttons to push and right now she wanted Mary Margret to feel her pain.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Ruby could hear the sincerity.

"I know, but some things can't be fixed. Have a good day Emma." The bite was leaving her voice and she was starting to just sound tired. This time Emma let her shut the door. She leaned her back against it and closed her eyes.

"You have quiet the bark, lass. My question is, are there any teeth to it?" Ruby let out a sardonic chuckle.

"Pirate, you have no idea." She opened her eyes and saw him leaning against the check-in counter. He really was ruggedly handsome. She blamed the cursed Ruby for not failing to point that out. Before he had the chance to speak again, there was the sound of a key in the look. She let out a small groan. It was only 1 o'clock in the afternoon. This was clearly the day that would never end. She made a quick jabbing motion indicating that Hook should get lost. He smirked and quickly obeyed. She turned back around and took a deep breath before opening the door. Her sour mood lightened just a little when she saw a bright and happy Ashley.

"Hey Ruby. Were you heading out? I just wanted to bring over the books like you asked, and give you an update." Ruby was pretty sure the only person she actually liked right now was Ashley. She opened the door and let her in. She was positive her interloping pirate hadn't gone far so she was careful as she led her friend into the kitchen.

**RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK**

Killian listened quietly at the top of the stair case. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. This time he would know the woman he was working with. He listened to the women drone on about the diner. He assumed they were talking about the place in town where people usually ate. He had pieced together information about Ruby over the past week. Her grandmother had died. The details were still fuzzy, but from what he had found out the blame rested in two places: with Rumplestiltskin and the princess that went by Mary Margret here. The town was worried for the girl. She hadn't been seen around town and the inn was no longer receiving guests. Granny's, this 'diner', was still going though. He still needed to know more about this girl's story and finally after what seemed like a small eternity the blonde said something interesting.

"Ruby, I know wolf's time is just a few days away. Would you like me to come stay with you?" The girl was very sincere. He was more interested in what wolf's time was. He felt like he had heard of it before but that had been centuries ago.

"Thank you. I think I just want to leave the cloak at home this time. Maybe go for a run and forget for a little while."

Now he was just confused. Go for a run? Leave the cloak at home? He furiously tried to piece it together, but his brain wasn't connecting the dots fast enough.

"Well if you need me, we just finished moving into the house down the street. You know the little blue one with the white shutters." He tucked that away for future use. He had no idea if he would need to know where this girl lived, but in his experience every piece of information was useful.

"Thank you Ashley. Really. If it weren't for you I would have lost the diner too. You are a lifesaver and a good friend." The words were very sincere. This Ashley girl was the first person he had heard her be kind to. He realized there were many layers to this Ruby girl. They stood and walked to the front door. He was careful to stay out of sight.

"You have helped me out a time or two before. If you do go for a run, don't go far and stay away from the docks. They have that place guarded and I don't know that some of the people would be okay with a wolf running around."

"Thanks for the warning. I'll see you soon Ashley."

"Bye Ruby." As the door clicked shut, the pieces fell into place. She was one of those damn Children of the Moon. He had never encountered one before, but the stories that were told were enough for him to never want to. Human by day, but as the full moon rose in the sky they turned into blood thirsty wolves. A single wolf could kill a small armed legion of men. A pack would be devastating to an army of almost any size. What on earth had he gotten into? And this Ashley girl acted as if it was no big deal. Did she have such little regard for her own life? Or were the stories just that?

"You can stop eavesdropping and come out now." He slowly descended the stairs and came face to face with the she-wolf. She immediately picked up on his trepidation.

"When were you going to tell me you were a Child of the Moon?" He saw her tense. It had come out a bit harsher than he had liked, but this wasn't a small secret.

"When you needed to know. Why? Are you scared of me now?" She sounded sarcastic, but there was a very real anger and fear in her eyes.

"I have heard stories. None of them too kind. Children of the Moon aren't to be trifled with, and if the rumors are true, they have no loyalty except to each other." She smiled a kind of sad smile.

"How about you sit in here and let me tell you my story. You can decide for yourself if I should be trusted." Killian thought that was fair. She hadn't tried to kill him yet, and he was a pirate and stories of his cruelty were often exaggerated to the point they were more fiction than fact.

He sat down across from her and let her begin her tale.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. I don't know much about my grandfather or how he became a wolf, but I assume he was born into it like me. He marked my Granny as his mate when she was still pretty young. She hated him for it at first, but as she grew to understand he wasn't in control they started to fall in love. They eventually got married and had my mother. By the time she turned 17 she had met my father, convinced him to turn, and they ran away together. It was long until I was born. Granny told me that she went to find my mother, but when she found her it was too late. My father had been killed and she was too grief stricken to take care of me. She was leading a pack of wolves and claimed it made her stronger. Granny took me away and raised me herself. She didn't tell me anything about my condition. I grew up like a normal little girl. When I turned 13 the change started happening, but when you don't have any control over it you don't remember it. I had no idea that I was the reason the livestock was disappearing. Granny brought home a cloak one day. It was a brilliant shade of red. It was so vibrant that everyone started calling me Red. She said red repelled the wolf. The truth was it kept me from turning during the full moon. It suppressed my special brand of magic. I met Snow and everything changed. I was in love with a boy from my village. His name was Peter. He wanted us to run away together. But the wolf had killed a hunting party and there was no way Granny would let me go. I decided that we should try and kill the wolf. Snow went with me against her better judgment. The wolf turned back into a man and the footsteps led to my window. We were certain Peter was the wolf and he just didn't know. We switched cloaks and I went to warn him. As you are well aware Peter wasn't the wolf. I ended up killing him that night. I can't remember it, but I remember coming too and Granny tell me to run. Since then I have learned to control it. On our run we ran into my mother and she was able to show me how. So now when I change I remember everything. Most of the time it not a bad thing. It's running through the woods or keeping a friend warm when we were travelling and the night was too cold. But there were times when I engaged in combat. We were being chased by Regina's army. I have killed more men than I can count. I am not proud of that, but I did what was necessary. It was kill or be killed. I also learned to change outside of the full moon. Since the curse I haven't done much except enjoy a run and find a few people. I also saved Dr. Whale's life. So now you know my story, Captain?"

He did indeed. It was a fantastic and sad tale. He doubted she knew that there were tears falling from her eyes. She just charged through it. He imagined that she had spent a great deal of her life just charging through. Surviving the queen, dealing with her 'condition', being lied to by the woman who lied to her. In fact he thought it a small miracle that she was still standing; that it had taken this long for her to fall apart.

"You are a much stronger person than either Regina or Cora. I believe that I shall stick around a while longer. But you have to promise that you won't eat me." His tone shifted from serious to joking. He saw a flicker of humor in her eyes. She knew what he was trying to do.

"You have nothing to worry about. Pirates are disgusting." She gave him a smirk. It was settled. They would be partners. It was a far cry from friends, but it was a start.

"If you will excuse me I'm going to go to my room for a while. Today has been a bit overwhelming."

"I'll just explore around the house." She stood up and started to leave, while he settled back on to the delightful piece of furniture.

"Don't break anything." It was half-hearted, but he knew it would upset her if he did actually break anything.

"No worries, love. What do you call this thing I am sitting on?" She looked confused for a moment then it clicked that he hadn't been in this world for very long.

"It's called a recliner. Pull that lever and enjoy." With that she left the room.

He did as she instructed. His feet were lifted up and he leaned back all the way. A man could get used to this.

**RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK**

Ruby stayed in her room for the rest of the afternoon. She could hear Hook puttering around the inn. She alternated from lying in bed to sitting in her overstuffed chair by the window. It was strange how nothing had happened in the past week, and then all at once Hook, Emma, and Ashley all show up in one day. She was used to Ashley stopping by every couple of days, but she couldn't have imagined getting Emma and Killian in the same day. Her thoughts also wondered to what type of person he was. She thought back on everything she had heard from the Enchanted Forest and mixed it with what Mary Margret and Emma had said. She also considered the story of Peter Pan, but after meeting the man she couldn't help, but feel that parts of that were greatly exaggerated and made up. At the end of it she still wondered if it was a good idea to not only harbor him, but team up with him.

She would occasionally try to stop the thinking with a book or television. She even tried sleeping, but some part of here wouldn't let her fall asleep. She knew it had to do with the nightmares she would get. They were terrible and all ended the same way. Everyone she knew was dead. Sleeping had been in short supply. She was pulled from her thoughts by cursing in the hallway. She climbed out of bed thankful for the distraction.

In the hallway standing, just inside the bathroom door, was her new roommate. He looked confused and very upset. She approached him with some caution. As she stepped into the doorway she recognized the problem. He had never seen a bathroom before. Running water was not a thing where they came from.

"Sorry. I forgot to show you the bathroom. Let me make it up to you now." They both knew she was trying to save him from the embarrassment.

"So the main difference from our world and this one is the concept of indoor plumbing." He just stared at her with a confused expression. "You don't have to go outside for the water." He gave her a nod of understanding. She stepped up to the sink and demonstrated. Now his expression was that of a man intrigued. "The left knob is for hot water and the right is for cold. We call this a sink. The shower has the same knobs." She walked over to it to show him where they were. "The hot water actually lasts for a while, so it shouldn't be too much trouble for you. Now the last thing is the toilet. It's like a chamber pot, but instead of throwing it out you just push this little lever down." She demonstrated that and the flushing made him raise an eyebrow. "Now the towels are in the closet here and when you finish with them just put them in this bin. Explain laundry to men is complicated enough." She gave him a hint of a smile with that comment.

"Thank you very much Ruby." She was about to respond to his gratitude when she realized something.

"How do you know my name?" She couldn't believe she hadn't told him her name, but somehow he knew.

"I heard it whispered around town. Then Emma and that Ashley girl said it. Did you not want me to know?"

"No. I should have told you my name long before now. I just haven't been all here lately. I shouldn't be too surprised. I know your name after all and you never told me."

"My name isn't Captain Hook." He looked a little disgruntled.

"Of course it isn't. It's Killian Jones. Emma told me. She was astonished that you had a real name."

"I guess she would be. Well thank you again, Ruby."

"You're welcome, Killian.

With that she left him to go back to her room. She realized she hadn't thought about how sad she was in the past five minutes. Maybe having him around wasn't so bad after all.

**RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRK**

The next week passed at a very quiet pace. Ruby still stayed in her room most of the time, but he was able to get her to come out for a few hours in the morning to eat and show him different things about this new world, and a couple hours at night to eat again and spend time in the living room. They talked about different things, but after a few days he realized neither of them let the other very far in. He did share his story with her, as she had with him. The only other things he learned about her were her mannerisms. She didn't like tomatoes. She liked the learning. At least that is what he could tell from her interest in television shows. It was a tenuous relationship, but with two people as damaged as they were it wasn't that big of a surprise that they were practically dancing around one another. He did have to admit that he enjoyed her company. She didn't go out during wolfstime, but instead wore her cloak. He found it very fascinating. Some part of him wanted to see the wolf, but knew she wouldn't like it if he asked.

She was still grieving though and he was starting to become very concerned that they would never develop a plan to stop the imp. He didn't know how to help her. The nightmares came every night. He would hear her muffled cries through the wall. He debated on whether or not to go to her, but always decided against it.

Tonight however was very different. He was awoken by a scream. He immediately started to get up, but then hesitated. Would she want him to go to her? What exactly did it say about their partnership? He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. He tried to go back to sleep. He wanted to be able to ignore it, but he could still hear the scream bouncing around in his brain. After an hour he got up. To hell with the repercussions. He couldn't just sit here with her in that kind of pain. He told himself for the umpteenth time that it was because he needed her on his side to defeat the crocodile. He cautiously opened her door. He had never been inside and was momentarily taken aback. Even in the moonlight he could tell that it was a very colorful place. There were pictures and paintings and shelves with trinkets on them. The vivacity of the room bespoke that a woman just as full of life lived here. He thought it a sham that Ruby was so different now, but thinking back he could see the hint of it there. It took him a minute to realize the bed was empty. He turned around and started to look for her. He checked the bathroom, the kitchen, the yard, and very last her Granny's room. She was nowhere in the house. Then he started to panic.

He left and immediately turned right. He was looking for he little blue house. He wasn't thinking clearly. He knew that there was only one person in this town that Ruby trusted and that was the blonde girl named Ashley. He found it very quickly and thanked the gods for his good luck and prayed that it held out. He banged on the door. It took a little while, but finally the door opened and the girl was standing in front of him looking sleepy.

"Hook?" She looked taken aback now.

"Yes. Ruby is gone." His voiced sounded strained even to his own ears.

"What do you mean? And how do you know that?" She was starting to look angry.

"She took me in. I offered to help her with a problem she has with Rumplestiltskin, but she is gone."

The girl seemed to accept that answer. She was far too trusting, but tonight he was thankful for that. "Give me just a second." He nodded and waited for her to return. He heard her yell something up the stairs and suddenly she was in front of him again. "Let's go."

"Do you know where she is?" He followed her to what he know knew was a car.

"When you are that sad you just want to forget. There's only one place in this town someone goes to forget." He sat down and tried not to panic. It was after all his first ride in one of these things.

It could have been 5 minutes or forever, but they finally arrived at the town line. There she stood, dangerously close to stepping over. He practically threw himself out of the car and ran to her. He slowed down as he got closer. The last thing he needed was to spook her into those final steps. If he was thinking clearly, he might have found it funny that he was trying to save the girl from stepping over the line instead of pushing her. He stood there close enough to grab her, but far enough away not to scare her. Then he could do nothing, but wait. She didn't disappoint him.

"I have never once thought about crossing this line. I was used to having to manage more than one personality in my head. The wolf has always been there. I couldn't understand why anyone would want to forget who they are.

The past two weeks all I have been able to think about is how much easier it would be to just walk over it. Loose two of those voices.

Do you have any idea how hard it is to have to manage three different kinds of grief? Three different voices crying out for revenge? It was a little easier having you around, but it's not enough. I have always been strong enough. I was strong enough when Peter died, I was strong enough when I found out the truth, I was strong enough after I lost my mother. But this time I have lost so much at once, and I don't think I can handle it anymore."

He didn't say a word. He was hoping she would talk herself out of it. By now she was shaking with the ferocity of her sobs. She started to fall. He reached out and pulled her into his chest. She collapsed completely and it caught him off guard so they both sank to the ground. He couldn't think of anything very comforting to say so he decided to go with the truth.

"Remember this moment. The way you feel right now. What you almost did. This is the lowest point. This is the one moment that will be the strength behind your fight. It will also be the hardest to let go of. You have changed entirely because of it and you will have to decide what that means."

Then he was quiet. The rain started then. It was if the heavens knew what was happening and their heart was breaking for her. He held her. She cried. A friend watched them from afar.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

What do you think? Abandon all Hope or Keep on Going?


End file.
